


down the stairs

by obsidianwalls



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Guilt, I wrote this so fast, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wet Dream, no beta we die like george in manhunt, please i love dreamnap so much, sapnap is guilty, this is focused on sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianwalls/pseuds/obsidianwalls
Summary: “Sapnap, cmon now,” Dream purred in a rough voice from staying up late, “We can lay in bed together if you’re not scared. You're not scared, are you?” the younger scoffed in response. What could Sapnap even be scared of?“Me scared? Of a little cuddling?” Dream only hummed in response as he moved closer. Their knees brushed together, skin on skin feeling like a scorching burn. “I’ve said it on stream and ill say it again, I cuddle with the homies,”“Scared of what would happen after the cuddling,” Sapnap sputtered at the joke and pushed him away. His face flushed a deep red as Dream laughed, doubling over at the other boy’s reaction.“You’re stupid. I don’t even want to know what you were thinking of doing,” The dark laugh that followed shouldn’t have affected him so much.Sapnap did think about it.-Or... Sapnap can't stop his daydreams
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 396





	down the stairs

**Author's Note:**

> this is nsfw, please be careful. i don't intend to imply that they're together irl or anything like that. this is just for fun and all!

It wouldn’t be risky. The door was shut and the fan was on to calm the weather of the hot Florida sun. There wasn’t any sign of movement outside of the bedroom. The sounds of trees rushing against each other were settling everything into a truly peaceful moment. The house was as still as it could be for 11 AM on a Thursday. So, why did it feel wrong?

Maybe it was because the new room was making him uneasy. Maybe it was because the sun was up and he could see more than the dark blue of his bedsheets. Maybe it was because it was a weekday. Maybe it was because the man that had been in most of his fantasies was just downstairs, sleeping peacefully as Sapnap nearly cried from how hard he was.

He felt like a dirty middle-schooler that got hard at any sexual joke, begging for an escape so he could get off as fast as he could in the bathroom. Unable to meet his friend’s eyes the next time they got together.

The two had been up late into the night after Sapnap had first arrived at what would be their shared house. They sat close together to relish in the presence of each other, watching an abundance of movies and talking about anything and everything as they would over the discord calls they had when they were across the country. A joke made just before Dream had fallen into a deep sleep was the root of the problem.

_ “I think I’m gonna go to bed soon. I love you but, my ass hurts,” Sapnap whined as their third movie had started to make its way through the credits. They were both draped across the couch with various snack packages scattered around them. Dream looked to Sapnap to run his eyes over the younger who stretched and then slouched with a dramatic pout. A smile stretched across his lips when Sapnap let out a huff of breath to emphasize his distress from sitting for so long. _

_ “Sapnap, cmon now,” Dream purred in a rough voice from staying up late, “We can lay in bed together if you’re not scared. You're not scared, are you?” the younger scoffed in response. What could Sapnap even be scared of? _

_ “Me scared? Of a little cuddling?” Dream only hummed in response as he moved closer. Their knees brushed together, skin on skin feeling like a scorching burn. “I’ve said it on stream and ill say it again, I cuddle with the homies,” _

_ “Scared of what would happen after the cuddling,” Sapnap sputtered at the joke and pushed him away. His face flushed a deep red as Dream laughed, doubling over at the other boy’s reaction. _

_ “You’re stupid. I don’t even want to know what you were thinking of doing,” The dark laugh that followed shouldn’t have affected him so much. _

_ Sapnap did think about it.  _

_ He thought about Dream rubbing his hands softly over his hips to ease him into touch. Tracing shapes just above his crotch. Whispering quiet encouragements into his ear. Kissing along his jaw and smirking when Sapnap shivered. Not listening the weak pleads as the shorter trembled in his arms. Moving his hand painfully slow to take in the noises Sapnap made just for him. _

_ Or maybe Dream would pull Sapnap to straddle him and refuse touch. Call him a good boy as he rolled his hips against Dream’s to get pleasure. Rub his hands up his soft thighs and talk about how much he had imagined sucking deep marks into the skin. Laugh when Sapnap whined about it being too slow. Give in and flip them over so he could roughly grind against him. Smile when he was reduced to a shaking mess underneath him. _

_ He would make him ask to finish. Dream would stop and give a mean pinch to his thigh or bite to his neck when Sapnap tried to move and finish himself off. Mumble that Sapnap was doing so good before. Laugh when hot tears brimmed in dark eyes and a choked noise found a way out of his throat. Grumble happily when Sapnap finally asked. Praise him when Sapnap finally came with a loud moan and stuttering hips. _

_ Would he let Sapnap stroke him after, eager to make Dream feel just as good as he felt? Would Dream pull down his sweats just enough so Sapnap could blow him? Would he fuck Sapnap to a second orgasm and cum with him? _

_ Dream could do anything and everything to the Sapnap and he would choke out thank yous and beg for more in return. _

_ All the fantasies Sapnap made swirled in his mind, forming a warmth in his stomach that had to be covered by a strange sitting position and a bag of chips. His face was a constant shade of pink and his eyes constantly found their way back to the other. Dream didn’t say anything if he had noticed. _

Now, Sapnap was laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, debating if he should do anything about the almost painful boner he has had for somewhere around an hour.

It was so different from getting horny on call and making an excuse to disconnect and hide in the safety of his bed where there was no possibility of Dream ever knowing he got off to a comment that wasn't made to turn Sapnap on. He loved finally getting to be in the same house as his long-time friend but holy fuck did he wish he could go back to being thousands of miles away when he touched himself while thinking of the other.

A good first day, isn’t it? Being horny to the thought of your roommate and struggling to deal with the deep-rooted guilt that plagued your brain.

Well.

He is going to be here for a while, a month at the very least. Sapnap's going to have to get off eventually. Doing it now would just be ripping off the bandage.

It was the perfect opportunity to. Dream was asleep so, there was no risk of him walking in, he was already hard so it would be faster, and it would be beneficial for him to do it now rather than being tense for the next week because he was cockblocking himself. Why was it so hard to let himself even move his hands anywhere close to the problem?

Sapnap let out a groan and flipped over to lay on his stomach. A hiss forced its way out of his mouth at the slightest contact to his dick. It felt like absolute heaven even though it was the smallest amount of stimulation. He let himself shift again to feel the burning pleasure.

“Fuck,” He mumbled into the quiet room. The occasional shifts turned into a steady movement that brought a mix of whines and muffled curses from his lips. His knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping the pillow pressed to his red face. It was too good for just lightly humping his mattress. He needed more, so much more.

“More, please more,” Sapnap asked no one as he started to speed up the movement of his hips and shifted so his face was only partially pressed into the bed. His deep breaths were louder now that they weren’t covered but, he could barely hear them over the loud beat of his heart in his ears. Before, he lived with his family and couldn’t risk any noise at all. Being able to mumble things and not worry about the creak of his bed was unimaginably relieving. Yes, he was terrified of Dream hearing but, he was a deep sleeper, there was an entire flight of stairs, and sound-proofed room between them.

“Oh- shit,” Sapnap was snapped from his thoughts when his hips faltered and suddenly applied more pressure to his cock. The room was quiet, save for his breathing, as he paused to try and collect his thoughts.

Finally, he settled on taking off his sweats and putting a pillow between his thighs. Sapnap thrust his hips again and gasped at the difference. The pillow lifted himself a bit so it was easier to move. There was a delicious burn in his thighs from being spread farther than before to accommodate for the pillow. He needed to press down further into the pillow.

He imagined Dream gently guiding him through his movements.

The taller man would trace shapes between his shoulders and have his eyes trained on Sapnap’s scrunched up expression. His other hand would be playing with the soft brown locks to keep them from sticking to his forehead.

_ “Look at you. So pathetic, humping the pillow so desperately,” Dream growled low in his chest, letting out a deep laugh at the whine that forced its way out of Sapnap’s lips. “You’d do anything I say just so you could cum. How would everyone react, seeing you crumbled from your bratty attitude,” _

“Anything for you,” Sapnap responded to the words that rang from his fantasy, “Dream,” His voice was just above a whisper. The submission would have made him embarrassed if he had any energy to care about it.

_ Dream hummed gently, happy that Sapnap was eager to please. “Good slut. So pretty, just for me,” _

Sapnap nodded quickly, lips parting to let out all the sounds that forced their way out.

_ “My little slut,” The words went straight to his dick, “Nick,” _

He reached out blindly to pull another pillow close. It was dizzying, the fantasies mixed with him being able to make noise for the first time in his life. Sapnap loved it more than he should. Only Dream would be able to make him this dizzy, and he was only in Sapnap’s mind.

The poor boy could only imagine how intense it would be if he could feel him. If he could get the large hands to roam over his body. Feel the soft lips against his skin. Have Dream all for himself as he’d imagined a million times before.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Sapnap panted as he felt the knot in his stomach tightening, a familiar warmth taking over his brain. “Please, please please please please,”

_ “Beg for it,” Dream scoffed at the weak words, “You can do better than please. You can be better for me, Nick,” _

Sapnap’s hips stuttered as it became harder to keep going without the pleasure boiling over.

“Dream,” he choked out, “Clay. I want to cum. Please let me cum. I want to cum just for you,” The words were barely understandable through his heaving breaths.

_ So good, so good, so good. _

His soft noises were constant now, silence was long forgotten. Being able to let go without the looming threat of someone seeing him in the compromising position took over.

_ “Do you deserve it?” _

“Yes yes yes,” his words became sobs as shuddered breaths forced themselves from his lungs, “I want it so bad, I've been so good,” Sapnap babbled into the air.

_ Dream hummed and nipped softly at his ear. If Sapnap focused hard enough he could feel it. “You have been good,” The possible permission was so promising, “If you tell me who you belong to you can cum. Be a good slut and tell me who owns you,” _

It was hard to form coherent words through his moans. Stuttered words could barely even count as speaking. It was too much. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he willed himself not to come, hands hurting from how tight he was gripping his pillow. How could he not respond to his daydreams? Not letting himself cum in fear of disappointing the fantasy Dream.

“Yours,” Sapnap could finally force out the words, “Dream- Clay I'm yours. I'm your good slut, all yours. You make me feel so good,”

_ Dream chuckled darkly and didn't answer for a few agonizing seconds. “Go ahead then,” Sapnap swore he would have cried, “Cum for me, Nick,” _

“Clay!” Sapnap sobbed out his name as the orgasm washed over him in powerful waves. “So good, fuck fuck fuck!”

His body shook as he could barely fuck the pillow through his orgasm so it wouldn't end with a ruined cry. The fuzzy pleasure was the only thing that consumed him as he felt the warm wetness in his boxers.

When his arms no longer like gelatin, Sapnap flipped himself over and pushed the soiled pillow onto the floor. The area around the head of his dick was a darker grey than the rest of his underwear. His hands shook as he brought a hand up to feel the heat of his cheeks.

Sapnap let out a weak laugh, pulling his other hand to completely cover his face as the realization set in. He just came while speaking to an imaginary version of his best friend and roommate, who's sleeping in a bedroom down the stairs. Guilty thoughts were slowly pushing themselves into his brain as he caught his breath.

The house was still again, just for a few moments before the 19-year-old reached blindly for his phone and turned it on to distract himself. It worked, for a minute at least before he checked his text notifications.

**_ Dream: _ **

_ You sound pretty saying my name. Maybe tell me next time you want me to call you a good slut. _

_ Sent at 11:47 _

“Holy fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> oof. well- i wrote that ! ill probably write a second part at some point because- yeah the ending.
> 
> if you want to hear more from me my twitter is @obsidianwalls_ ! I'm pretty active on talking about my writing process and so on :]
> 
> thank you for reading, I hope you had fun (???)


End file.
